Patent Document 1 has described an assembled battery having a plurality of cells connected in parallel in which a fuse is connected to each of the cells connected in parallel. Upon passage of an excessive current, the fuse is melted to break a current path. Patent Document 2 has described a technology in which the operation of a current breaking mechanism included in a cell is detected on the basis of a change in internal resistance of the cell.